


Steppe and Miss

by diaphanous87



Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra anatomy?, F/M, Gen, I'm writing a lot of Magnai/WoL fic so what's up with that?, Lemon, Mid-Stormblood, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No beta we die like mne, Oral Sex, Tent Sex, Tilly and Lyse are practically besties, Vaginal Sex, ending has a lot of dialogue sorry, it was Lyse as Yda and Papalymo who canonically recruited Tilly to the Scions after all, post-Naadam, save a horse ride an Au Ra, spicy fic, surprise heat, the author indulges herself, we're here to have a good time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87
Summary: Tilly, driven by her guilt, fled into the night for some peace. She had no intention of completely running away, of course. There was too much at stake and she had a duty. But for once, the miqo'te needed a moment. A moment to cry, to wallow, to curse her fate. At least until an unexpected visitor intruded upon her alone time. Magnai, khan of the Oronir, had followed her out of concern, much to his surprise. And though their midnight encounter started out antagonistic, it ended quite differently in desire and revelation.
Relationships: Magnai Oronir/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light & Lyse Hext
Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536589
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Steppe and Miss

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lot of Magnai in my works list... apparently he's grown on me, hur. This one was a bit of a struggle but here you go! Enjoy~!

* * *

The vastness of the Azim Steppe was overwhelming but the clear sky above beautifully showcased the stars. Like diamonds scattered across black velvet. The longing to follow them, despite the unfamiliar constellations, was just as overwhelming. But the miqo’te staring at the stars felt trapped, chained down by her obligations. Her duties. Her titles, including her newest one.

“Another one… just what I need…” Tilly sighed. She slowly eased from the campfires of Mol Iloh into the shadows. She saw Lyse laugh at something one of the Mol said. It was good to see her melancholy face light up in amusement. But Tilly didn’t feel like celebrating. In fact, she felt a little sick.

They were taking advantage of the Xaela, compelling them to fight for Doma on her say so as the new Khagan. The sheer dishonesty she felt at the whole situation was choking her.

The Sun Seeker used her rogue abilities to disappear just like how Jacke had taught her. But no one was paying attention. Hien was conversing with Cirina; Gosetsu was regaling a group of Mol children with a story. And Lyse was still chatting with her new friend. Good. That meant there wasn’t anyone to stop Tilly from leaving. If only for the night. On silent feet she left nomadic encampment, first walking and then running.

She never noticed the Khatun nod goodbye in her direction as she fled.

* * *

Tilly’s Yol, Miji, dropped her off at the abandoned Aetheryte of Dhoro Iloh. The massive bird cawed goodbye and flew off, ready to be summoned again by her mistress’ whistle when she was ready to leave. A cold wind blew, ruffling the miqo’te’s hair. Her ears flicked. The full moon shone above. But she ignored all of that. Instead she leaned against the Aetheryte and heaved. But nothing came out. Tilly coughed, kneeling down and pressing her forehead to her knees. Her ears folded back, tail lashing.

It was too much. Everything was just becoming too much… She missed everyone. She missed Alphinaud and Tataru. She missed Gibrillont’s cool and Ansaulme’s enthusiasm. She missed Baysle and the crops they had planted at Cloudtop. She missed Aymeric and Lucia. Serious Artoirel and foolish Emmanellain and kind Lord Edmont and pragmatic Honoroit. Grumpy Estinien and their jumping contests in the Dravanian Forelands.

And Tilly missed Haurchefant and Ysayle most of all.

Ma’tylda wanted to go home, to the stones and cold of Ishgard. Where she had found love and warmth and good friends. Not even Little Shore, where she was born and now long lost, ever felt like the home like the one she had found in Coerthas.

Slowly the tears petered out. Tilly trembled in the aftermath of her weeping. She hiccupped. Straightening up, she stayed kneeling and stared up the Aetheryte as it slowly spun. She swiped her forearm across her wet eyes. A group of clouds strayed in front of the moon, hiding its light. But then her head jerked to the side, ears swiveling at the sound of a stone skittering across the rubble of the abandoned plateau top encampment. She got to her feet, summoning her Doman dancer glaives from her armiger. Tilly readied herself, preparing for the first throw at the moving shadows beyond the light.

A towering xaela stepped into the light emitting from the Aetheryte, hands held up. A massive axe was strapped to his back. But his face was lacking its usual arrogant expression, gold and black braids swaying with the wind. “My khagan, what ails you?” Magnai Oronir asked when she did not speak. “Do you fear the coming battle upon Doman soil?”

“Battle is uncomplicated,” Tilly croaked, her voice rough from her crying. Her reddened eyes stared at him. “Point me at the enemy and I am at ease.” Her full lips tilted up in a sardonic smile. “It is the times between.” Slowly she put her throwing glaives at her hips, the magnetic holsters holding them fast to her sides. “What are you doing here?” Tilly nearly bared her short fangs. Her tail was stiff and still. Her shoulders remained tense, thighs flexed as if she were about to launch herself across the space between them. She eyed him like he was encroaching upon her territory at his peril.

A Yanxian tiger eyeballing prey. Magnai had never felt so small before. He didn’t like it.

“The scouts from our Brothers Buduga spotted your Yol as it flew past. And so I followed. I did not expect you to land here, in this place abandoned by the Dhoro.” Magnai made sure not to come closer, wisely sensing she was still on a hair-trigger. One false step and he would most likely end up fighting her.

A muscle twitched at her jaw. Tilly tilted her head. “Afraid I was going to bail on you, most radiant brother?” she asked mockingly. “Such faith.” Her left foot scraped the ground as she adjusted her stance. “I do not flee before adversity.”

“Then what do you call this?” Now Magnai was poking the tiger…

“It’s called alone time. Surely you’ve heard of it?” Her ears turned forward in an aggressive manner. She narrowed her eyes. A guttural growl rumbled in her throat. A Yanxian tiger indeed. “I do not appreciate you intruding upon mine. Leave me.”

Magnai squared his shoulders. He would not be chased off so easily. There was something wrong with his khagan and he would see her troubles exorcised before she left the Steppe for Doma before the liberation battle. “No,” the big xaela said. He took off his axe and stabbed it into the ground. “I would have you speak your woes unto me. Ever am I in service to the law of the Steppe and the khagan. So speak, Ma’tylda.”

“You dare command me?!” Tilly reared back in offense. Her tail bristled, eyes flaring wide. Her ears flicked back. She curled her lip up, exposing one short fang. “I do not answer to you!”

This was going poorly. “Speak, my khagan,” Magnai said, putting in the effort to soften his voice. “Why do you weep?” He fell back when she let out a war cry and slammed into him. “Oof!” Rocks dug into his back through his clothes.

Tiny but deadly fists rose above his face. But Tilly was surprisingly slow in her outrage and he caught her wrists. She leaned her weight into his hold, her strong thighs framing his torso. Her head bowed, fushcia and gold hair hanging about her face. She panted, lean shoulders heaving. The clutch of alchemically preserved white lilies woven into her hair below her left ear along the side of her head came loose and fell. It landed softly near Magnai’s temple.

Tilly’s lips trembled. The sudden anger drained away and her face showed her exhaustion in the way her eyes drooped. The corners of her mouth turned down. Magnai let her wrists go and she collapsed on top of him. “I’m so tired and I’m sick of everything. And I feel…. I feel…” Tilly sniffled. “You should hate me.”

“Why?”

“I took your victory! Your rulership!” Tilly sat up to look at him, to gaze into his golden eyes. “Me, an outsider. And then on Hien’s command, I forced you to agree to fight for Doma as khagan against the Empire!” She crossed her arms and hunched her shoulders. Shame was clear on her face. Shame she should not be feeling by Magnai’s reckoning.

“Hmph, let’s get one thing straight, Ma’tylda Khagan.” Magnai gripped the top of her thighs, the space of skin between her shorts beneath her kudzu tunic and her tigerskin thighboots smooth beneath his palms. “We the Oronir swore to fight for you of our own free will. Not for the Doman or the Mol girl panting after him. For you. You who has earned the title of Steppe Warrior. You who has fought and won against everything that we threw at you. A warrior I would fight beside most willingly. You whose grace put even the greatest of the women of the Steppe to shame. Your battle dance…”

And then the clouds hiding the full moon finally drifted away. Silvery light shone bright behind Tilly, throwing her face into shadow. But the green of her eyes gleamed above Magnai. The outline of her strong, lush body above his… Oh.

_Oh._

“Look upon me,” Magnai said in a shaky voice. He reached up to gently cup Tilly’s face. Her hands clutched at his wrists, as if she was finally being grounded by his touch. “Look into my eyes. What do you see?”

Please. Please. Please.

Tilly, surprised and unsure, bit her lower lip. Her lashes fluttered as her eyelids lowered. She felt her tail straighten out in a way that, to another miqo’te, would have indicated her uncertainty. Her ears perked forward, pupils widening. “I…. I don’t know.” The agony on Magnai’s face made words rush from her mouth. “I see gold! And light. And I see you. I see you.” Tilly squeaked when he surged up. She slid down into his lap. She felt his horns frame her face as he fit his mouth over hers. He was curved over her. His hands gently held her neck, thumbs at her collarbone. Even sitting, he was still taller than her by far. She slid her hands down to clutch at the fur of his collar. His lips moved as he coaxed her to participate.

Magnai growled at the feel of her mouth moving with his in a series of closed mouth kisses. Hunger burned in his veins. He traced the seam of her lips with his tongue. Triumph when she allowed him access to intertwine their tongues together nearly made his heart nearly pound right out of his chest. He smoothed his broad hands down, tracing her curves and settling on her hips. She wriggled in his hold, grinding down. But his coat was in the way. Magnai jerked back, panting and wild-eyed. Tilly whimpered and tried to tug him back to her with his coat collar. He laughed and shushed her.

“My coat, I must remove it.” Magnai nearly choked when small, calloused hands scrambled along his front to undo the clasps. He hurried to help her. “Up, Tilly.” She moved up to her knees so he could get the last of his coat fastenings. His knuckles brushed against her inner thighs. The xaela shrugged off the coat and freed his tail. It lay beneath him now as a barrier against the cold ground. He wheezed when the miqo’te plopped back down onto his lap. Tilly eagerly grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him into a kiss. “You… hm, your tunic and weapons!”

Tilly, frustrated by his reasonable demand, ripped her glaives away and threw them straight. They sank into the stone of a ruined hut. She grinned at Magnai’s laugh of disbelief. She tugged off her fingerless gloves and tossed them over her shoulder. Belts and buttons were undone hurriedly and the tunic joined the gloves.

But Tilly didn’t feel the cold despite the halter top cut of her undershirt. She felt warm for the first time in so long beneath Magnai’s awed expression and reverent touch. She arched into his hands as he stroke her shoulders and arms. The curves of her biceps and forearms did not escape his hands. Nor did her back and flat belly. He traced the lacy hems of her little black shorts that had allowed her freedom of movement to fight as a dancer.

But Magnai wasn’t the only one touching. No, Tilly was tracing the shape of his chest through his under tunic, her hands smoothing along his shoulders. He was so big, so broad. He was no Roe but she was more than fine with that. She trailed her fingertips along the scales at his throat before moving up to trace the ones along his cheeks. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Then the auri man made a deep noise when she touched his secondary horns along his hairline above his brow. His grip tightened on her hips and his own jerked upward against her core.

Tilly gasped, fingers skittering along his primary horns that allowed him to hear. The touch made him growl. He kissed her roughly, the tips of his horns curving along her jaw. She clutched at his shirt and mewled into the kiss. Her tail curved along his hip, the end curling around his tail. He groaned. She tilted her head back as he trailed kisses down her throat.

“So smooth, my Tilly. How do you live without scales?” Magnai murmured. He smiled at her giggle. He dipped his tongue into the hollow of her throat, reveling in her gasp. “You taste of the wind and the Steppe and flowers…”

“Rosewater soap,” Tilly said, not knowing why.

“Hmm, delicate for one so strong,” he said softly. Satisfaction gleamed in his eyes as she breathed his name. He choked on a gasp when she rolled her hips against his erection tenting his breeches. “You will be my undoing!” He felt her fingers pluck at the hem of his tunic before crawling up underneath the soft fabric. Calloused fingertips traced his abdomen. The muscles flexed beneath her touch. “Ma’tylda…” He wheezed as her hips shifted up enough so that she could tug at his breeches’ lacings. “W… wait! Wait. I must.” Magnai clenched his teeth when she leaned back to look at him. “Forgive me, I have never gotten this far before. I am… unexperienced.”

“Oh.” Tilly panted, pupils so wide that they nearly swallowed the green of her irises beneath the silvery moonlight. “That’s okay. That’s fine. We can… we can still touch, yes? We don’t have to go any further.” She made to remove her hands but his broad hand stopped them. “Magnai?”

“I would, with you. Though I should.” Magnai wanted to shout in frustration. “My bed,” he rasped. “I should offer you my bed. But I don’t…”

“Want to wait and fly to the Dawn Throne, I get it.” Tilly bit her lip. Her hips ground down, her breath hitching at the feel of his straining cock through their clothes. “Fuck…”

“Yes, please.”

Tilly let out a husky laugh at his plea. “Tent! I have a tent in my armiger. And bedding. Would that be okay?” she asked. She hadn’t felt this hungry for someone in so long… But the miqo’te noted that his eyes crossed at her words. “Magnai, focus! Tent?” She leaned forward to nip at his throat scales. He bucked up, bouncing her in his lap. “I want you, please!”

“Summon your tent, woman. Quickly!” Magnai held her to him as he struggled to his feet. He hitched her up higher so that her thighs were about his ribs. The auri nibbled at her shoulder, laving the skin with his tongue. “Tilly?”

“Yup! Yup, tent. Got it.” Tilly barely managed to focus enough to pull out her two person tent from the armiger. She waved her hand vaguely to her left. Thankfully it was already put together, small as it was. A pile of blankets thumped down into a pile next to it. “Bedding!”

Magnai groaned, supporting her lush bottom with one forearm as he grabbed the blankets with his free hand. He shoved the blankets into the tent opening. Tilly clung to him as he crawled in. Their hands made quick work of the blankets into the shape of a nest. He rolled onto his back, the miqo’te once again on top. But it was dark and he could barely see her.

“Don’t growl. Watch this.” Tilly gathered a bit of aether to her fingertips. She touched the tent sides and light bloomed like stars appearing in the night sky on the fabric. “It reflects the stars outside.” She smiled, the soft light illuminating her face, highlighting her high cheekbones and the violet markings along them. Wriggling around a bit, she managed to take off her boots. They sailed out of the tent. Her soon to be lover huffed a laugh. But his laughter came to a halt when she removed her shorts and smalls and her undertop. Beneath the false starlight she was bare above him. “Hi there.” Tilly grabbed his limp hands and used them to cup her full breasts. They barely filled his large hands which eagerly stroked the smooth skin. She sighed. “Yes, like that.” Her head tipped back as she arched into his touch.

Nearly hyperventilating, Magnai kept his gaze upon her face. He watched each small expression as he explored her warm, sun kissed skin. “I want to taste,” he croaked. He leaned up at her nod. He kissed the tops of her heaving breasts. Her clever hands gripped his nape and shoulder. “Tilly…” He licked one of her nipples, one hand cupping the other breast. His other hand kept him propped up. She mewled and rolled her hips against him. “Show me how to touch you.” The xaela laid back down at her affirmative noise. He cupped her hips, thumbs rubbing along her skin. He watched intently.

Tilly’s ears perked forward, her tail intertwining with his. She panted. Slowly she touched first her neck, fingers trailing along her throat. She touched her clavicle and stroked the top of her chest. Tilly then traced first the outer curves of her breast, swirling closer and closer to her nipples. She rolled them with her pointer fingers and thumbs. Her breathing sped up. Cupping them from underneath for a moment, the miqo’te then stroked down her belly firmly. And the she stroked past the slight lower curve to her mons.

“Watch,” she commanded. And Magnai obeyed, sitting up enough to see. Tilly tilted back, propping her left hand on his knee behind her. She swirled her fingers through her neatly trimmed thatch of hair before parting her lower lips to show him her wet folds. Slowly she touched and circled her clit. She then played with her entrance, moisture coating her fingers. Her hips moved as she continued to touch herself for his viewing. She panted and moaned, her ears folding back. Her tail squeezed around his. She sighed his name.

And it was his undoing.

With a swift move, Magnai dislodged her hand from her cunt so that he could touch. He hissed when she licked her wet fingers clean. “Azim preserve me…” he gasped. And then he gingerly explored her folds, her wetness covering his fingers. He was careful with his nails, mentally vowing to cut them shorter. He paid strict attention to every purr and sigh as he found a spot of pleasure. But her reaction to a thumb on her clit was almost violent. She cried out and raked her blunt nails along his clothed chest. She arched and pressed down onto his hand. He groaned. And like he was shown, he circled the swollen nub. Her hips moved in time with his hand. Her voice grew louder and higher. Inspiration hit and Magnai lurched up to suckle at one of her breasts. Her hands dove into his hair and tugged at his braids.

“Fingers inside too! Inside!” Tilly begged, arching and twisting.

Magnai could not help but obey. He kept his thumb circling her clitoris while he plunged in his pointer and middle fingers. It was a little awkward but her pleasure became his priority. He thrust as best he could with his hand whilst still stimulating her pleasure nub. She shrieked and rocked her hips. He panted against her chest as he switched to the other breast.

“Close! Just a bit more! Magnai!” She forced his face up and slammed her mouth against his, their teeth clacking together in a violent kiss. Her short fangs nicked his lip, a bead of blood quickly being swallowed between them. He nipped her back, his own sharp teeth catching on her lower lip. Tilly gasped, her body seizing up as she came around his fingers. Magnai was gaping up at her as she writhed on his hand. He didn’t even feel the sharp tug on the braids framing his face from her hold.

“Nhaama,” he choked out. “My Nhaama.”

“More!” Tilly snarled as she came down from her high. She scrambled at his tunic. “Magnai, please!” Together they pulled off his top. Her hands greedily traced his skin and scales, both warm to the touch. The hard muscle beneath her palms flexed and twitched. Tilly bent down and ran the flat of her tongue along the patch of scales that extended from his throat to the top of his chest. He jerked in surprise, panting. His eyes widened as she kissed her way down his torso. She knelt between his thighs.

Smiling up his torso, Tilly undid the laces of his breeches. Magnai propped himself up on his elbows, nervously watching. She freed his cock and paused. He was… big. She could barely wrap her hand around the shaft. And there was a ridge of soft scales along the underside of his cock protecting the main vein beneath. The head was also a bit more angular than what she was used to seeing. She glanced at his unsure face.

“It’s okay. I’m just not used to… miqo men are not like this.” Tilly kissed the leaking tip, licking up his precome. He wheezed. “This okay?”

“Perfect!” Magnai gasped. “You do not have to!”

Charmed, Tilly hummed. She slowly wrapped her lips around his cock head. She flattened her tongue along his glans before lifting her head. “You can touch my head. Just don’t pull my hair or ears, okay?” Her lover frantically nodded but his touch was gentle as he pet her soft, bright colored hair with one shaky hand. The other was flat on the blankets to support his torso. Tilly purred at him in comfort. She saw his shoulders lose some tension. “Ready?”

“Aye.” Magnai took a deep breath as his Nhaama bent back down. He saw how she took care to keep her short fangs covered with her lips as she began to suckle the head of his cock. He moaned, cupping the back of her head. His gold and black eyes stared at her in the false light of the aether starlight. Her hand kept his shaft in place for her mouth. Tilly bobbed her head slowly, going further down with each motion. The soft scale ridge felt interesting on her tongue. Magnai’s eyes rolled back at the feeling of the warm, wet heat of her mouth. She held his hips with both hands now to prevent him from thrusting up. She peered up at him to see the flush on his face.

Tilly purred then as she bobbed up and down his cock. His musky taste coated her tongue. He shouted her name in surprise, heat traveling up his spine. His hand splayed wide between her shoulder blades. He curved up over and her and shook. But she pinned his hips down so she wouldn’t choke. Seed splashed down her throat and she swallowed as much as she could. Gasping, Tilly pulled away. She blinked at the seed that landed on her cheek from the last of his orgasm. Licking her lips, she wiped it away as Magnai collapsed backward. He gaped as she licked her hand clean of his stray seed.

“Hi,” Tilly greeted hoarsely. She grinned. “You’re very pretty when you come.” Magnai sputtered but he had lost his words. He made an inquiring noise. “Shall I tell you a secret?” Smirking, Tilly crawled up his body to cuddle close. She nuzzled the scales along the underside of his jaw. She hummed when he wrapped his arms around her. She waited, drowsing and basking in the warmth he radiated. The Sun indeed and as a Sun Seeker, she was enjoying it immensely. She began to purr, ears flicking and tail curled at her hip with the tip twitching.

“Secret?” Magnai managed to say after finally gathering his wits. He rubbed one of his primary horns along the crown of her head.

“I like watching my lovers come.” The miqo’te laughed at his noise of disbelief. “I love it because I enjoy seeing them fall apart all thanks to me.” She sat up and swung her leg over so she was straddling his stomach. “And I’m greedy for it.” Tilly bent down to kiss him. His hands smoothed up her thighs as he kissed her back. The taste of him in her mouth was inconsequential to him. She giggled when his hands cupped her bottom. She panted against his mouth as he stroked the base of her tail and up her spine. Arching into the touch, Tilly moaned into their kiss. Her wet cunt rubbed against his abdomen. Her tail curved up when his hands went back to massaging her arse.

Magnai, eager to taste her skin, mouthed her jaw before licking down her throat. Against his tongue, he felt her purr. He loved the sound of pleased contentment. He scrapped his teeth along her clavicle. His blood started heating up again as she mewled and writhed above him. He traced a hand down between them to play with her wet folds. He thrust his fingers inside of her slowly, thumbing her clit.

Tilly panted and clutched at his shoulders. “Think you can go again?” She slid backward, his fingers slipping out. Her bottom met his renewed erection. “Good. You ready?”

“Yes, my Tilly.” Magnai licked his lips as she lifted her hips up and over his cock. She reached between her thighs to grasp the shaft. She guided the head to her entrance. He was gasping at the feel of her warm wetness against his sensitive cock head. He clutched desperately at her thighs. “Mercy, my khagan!”

Her ears swiveled forward at his begging. Tilly slowly smiled. She began to sink down onto his cock. The slight burn of him entering her, despite her wetness and the slight stretching from his fingering, felt good. So big, the biggest she had ever taken. She was hooked. And the ridge of scales rubbed in all the right places inside of her. Her breath hitched as she kept going down his cock. She paused for little moments as she sank down, almost unable to handle the feeling of his scaled cock ridge combined with his length and girth. But it was so good. She panted. The xaela beneath her was barely breathing when he was fully seated inside of her. He was shaking. He sobbed and forced himself to not move. The wet heat engulfing his cock was almost too much. His hands scrabbled at her thighs. Tilly made soothing sounds, stroking her hands over his flexing abdomen and chest.

“Feel good?”

“YES!”

Smug, Tilly rose up only to sink back down onto his cock. Her eyes flared wide at Magnai’s babbling pleas. Bracing her hands on his flat belly, she began to ride his erection. Her skin gleamed with sweat, her head bowed as she concentrated. Big, broad hands clung to her hips as if he was clutching at a rock in the midst of a storm. Tilly’s breasts bounced above him. Magnai stared up at her, enraptured. He thrust up a little, eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure from her lips. His eyes gleamed and he did it again. Her hands scrambled at his skin. She tossed back her head and wailed at a particularly hard thrust.

Magnai established a new rhythm, using his hands to guide her hips as he arched up beneath her. Panting and eager, he figured on his own to touch her clit. And it made her scream and he choked on his breath. His eyes rolled as her inner muscles clamped and flexed around his cock. She writhed above him, sobbing her pleasure and her ears folded flat to her skull. He frantically thrust up a few more times until he found his release. Seed filled the woman riding his cock to the brim. She was gasping and shaking. Tilly collapsed forward against his chest. He fought to catch his breath as was she. His hands clutched at her lush bottom. He vaguely noted that he still had his breeches and boots on, which was a curious thing to realize. But his brain felt like mush so it was miracle he was able to notice anything at all.

Sated and suddenly exhausted, Tilly nuzzled the firm chest beneath her cheek. “Sleep?” she asked her lover. And then she nodded off, much to his amusement.

“My Nhaama, rest,” Magnai murmured. He lifted her up, wincing when his cock slid out of her and splashed his seed onto his thighs. “Ah, that will be fun to clean up later.” But he couldn’t be bothered. Instead he set her down next to him on the blankets. He wiggled out of his breeches the rest of the way with his boots. Nude like the miqo’te next to him, the massive warrior curled around her, holding Tilly close. He fell asleep, content and warm.

* * *

A tongue stroked up his cock. Magnai woke and looked down his body. Bright green eyes belonging to his Nhaama seemed to brighten even further now that she had his attention. He tangled his fingers with the blankets. His morning erection was greedily engulfed by plush lips and a wet warm mouth. What she couldn’t fit in her mouth was held by her small but mighty hands. Her head bobbed as her hands stroked. Magnai groaned.

Beyond the tent walls, the sun was rising.

Tilly removed her mouth and looked up at him, panting. “Good morning,” she said with a smile. She crawled up his torso, tail swaying and curling with invitation. “Wanna try a different position?” She laughed when he rolled her onto her back and spread her thighs by wedging his hips between them. “Eager, how nice.” She stroked her palms up his broad chest and along the scales on his biceps and forearms. “Come on, sweetheart.” She grasped his cock, fingers dancing along the head before guiding him to her entrance.

Her eagerness was going to be his undoing. Curving over her, Magnai groaned and thrust into her. Azim save him, she was already so wet. He clawed at the blankets by her hips, panting. She gripped his forearms and adjusted herself closer to him. “Ma’tylda, may I?” He trembled as he fought to keep still. His thick tail twitched.

“Yes,” she sighed. Tilly cried out when he slowly withdrew only to thrust back in hard and fast. She gasped and moaned. “Harder! Oh!” Her ears flattened back, her tail curving around the back of his thick thigh. Her body jerked in time with his plunging cock. “Oh! Oh! OH!” The ridges on his cock dragged along her flexing passage. She wailed and arched beneath him. Her ankles crossed at the small of his back.

Above her, Magnai panted. His braids swayed, sweat coating his body and scales. He lowered his torso so he could kiss his little Nhaama. He growled as she bit his lower lip. He bent further to lick her throat and collarbone. She squealed when he nipped her skin. One of his hands lifted and reached for her thigh. Gripping its back, he spread her wider for him. Her hand that had been dislodged from his arm clutched at his shoulder, nails scratching his scales there. He groaned and began to thrust faster. Her high-pitched moans matched the pattern of his thrusts. And then he felt her other hand between them where they were joined. He wheezed as her knuckles brushed the base of his cock. She worked her swollen nub. In response, Magnai set a more brutal pace, now cupping the back of her knees with both hands and tilting her body up for his cock. Her ankles were high and even with his shoulders.

Tilly felt the heat of her impending orgasm sweep through her from the changed angle. Her toes and tail curled. She screamed and writhed in his hold. The hand she had at her clit slapped against his abdomen as the fingers of her other hand dug into his shoulder. The pain mixed with his pleasure and Magnai howled as he found his own release. His hips jerked and his cock overfilled her, the excess dripping from where they were joined. He barely had enough sense to collapse next to her instead of on top of her. She mewled and rolled over into his arms. They shook and shivered.

But Tilly was not done, eager for more because it was only half a bell later that she was one her hands and knees for him. She curled her tail up over her back. Presenting herself to him without shame. She was flushed as if with fever. Ah…

The miqo’te moaned when the xaela rubbed the base of her tail. He was holding her hip with the other, his thick cock spreading her lower lips. The wet slapping sounds of their coupling filled the tent, mixing with her cries and his grunting. Magnai bit down on the curve of her neck and shoulder, his horns brushing her throat. She warbled a shaking wail at the feel of his sharp teeth bruising her skin. A matching bite mark was already on her other shoulder. His musky scent and the tang of sex filled her nose. She collapsed to her elbows, head bowed. Magnai licked his lips, taking in the view.

The tight, wet heat enveloping his cock was nearly overwhelming despite the fact that Magnai had come earlier. But his Nhaama had begged for more of him and he was not one to deny her. The way she gasped his name was like music to his horns. He forced her hips back in time with his thrusts forward. He gripped the base of her leonine tail, massaging it. Tilly shrieked and called his name. He fucked through her orgasm, barely holding on. He panted and wheezed. Eager to use the previous lessons on her pleasure, he stroked her hip before delving down to her swollen clit. The pad of his thumb circled the nub. The sensation caused his lover to fall forward, shoulders pressed to the blankets and face turned to the side. She babbled half words between her mewling. Pleased with the reaction, he moved his thumb faster.

The combination of his thumb, his thrusting, and the ridges of his cock was nearly lethal; Tilly didn’t stand a chance. She screamed, voice giving out halfway through. Her cunt squeezed and flexed. Magnai followed her over the edge, his hips moving at speed. His cock pumped her full of seed again. Her inner thighs were sopping from the previous round and this one. He curved over her, forehead and horns thumping down on the blankets. Her ears flicked against the scales guarding his throat. She panted in time with him.

But then Tilly pushed her hips back against him as she squeezed around his cock on purpose and Magnai groaned.

“My Nhaama, please mercy…” He had not realized that her people were so… lusty. He inhaled deeply, the scent of sex and her sweet musk and rose filling his nose. By the gods, he was getting hard again. How?

“Oh gods, I feel so hot…” Tilly moaned. “Magnai, I think… oooh!” She rocked back against, her cunt eagerly gripping at his hardening cock. “Oh noooo, really? Now?”

“What? What is happening?” Magnai slurred through his rising lust. He rose and straightened up, head tilting back at the feel of her passage flexing around him. “Tylda, you!” He rolled his hips against her. He panted and clutched at her bottom. Her tail thumped against his chest. “What…?”

“My heat is early!” Tilly wailed, propping herself up beneath him on her elbows. “Sonvabitch! Oh, like that!” She gasped as he slammed his cock hard into her. Her breasts swayed with his hips slamming against her.

“H… heat?” the auri man gasped, struggling to understand. Azim preserve, what madness was this?!

“Breeding! Yes, yes, yes!” she howled. The flesh of her bottom rippled from the force of his thrusting as he started going faster. And because of the position she was in, the ridges of his cock were hitting her inner sweet spot. Shaking hard, she fell apart beneath him, coming hard enough that her vision blacked out for a brief moment. “MAGNAI!”

Gnashing his teeth, Magnai’s eyes flared, his gold irises nearly engulfed by the black of his expanding pupils. He snarled and clutched at her hips. Instinct made him clamp his mouth at her nape and she shrieked and came again. He grunted and finished inside of her though the volume of his seed was much reduced. He stroked the flat of his tongue where he had bitten her. The salt of her sweat on his tongue made him moan. Pulling out of her, he collapsed onto the blankets. Tilly crawled on top of him.

“Breeding?” he managed to say when she started stroking her hands over his skin and scales. The thing was, he was letting her.

“Hm, that’s the purpose, yes,” Tilly replied. She swung her leg over his hip to straddle him. “Though we’ll have no kits this time. My marking on my belly prevents unplanned pregnancy.” She grinned at him, short fangs flashing. “But that doesn’t stop my body from wanting it, aye?” Her fuchsia colored hair framed her face as she bent down to kiss him. “Mine lasts three days.”

“Three-!” Magnai’s words were cut off when she licked his throat. He groaned at the feeling of his cock becoming erect so soon. “Anything for you, “ he said in a daze as she sank down onto his sex with a pleased sigh.

“Hmmm, good thing I always have provisions in my armiger.” Tilly began to ride him in earnest.

And that was that. At least until the still injured Baatu dispatched a group to find their wayward Radiant Brother, who immediately shooed them off due to their interruption of his Nhaama’s heat. The mixed group of Oronir and Buduga fled, embarrassed beyond compare. Tilly only laughed and welcomed Magnai back into her arms within her cozy tent.

* * *

“Khatun, three days until we leave? Surely not.”

“The gods have spoken.” The leader of the Mol smiled at the frustration on the Doman prince’s face. “Besides, our dear Khagan is seeing to some important business. You have been patient so far, three suns more will not hurt you, hm.”

“Well, we can’t leave without her anyway,” Lyse said, elbowing her scowling friend. “This will give us more time to rest and plan at any rate.” She grinned when he sighed. “Right, Gosetsu?”

“Indeed, indeed. Worry not, my lord. I know young Tilly will not abandon us. Three days is not so bad, aye?” The massive samurai swung his arm around his liege’s shoulders. “Let us spar!” He led him away.

“So three days of important business, huh?” Lyse, though absent-minded, wasn’t stupid and she knew her missing friend well. “There’s only one thing of Tilly’s that takes exactly three days to finish. Though it’s earlier than usual.”

Temulun hummed. “An early trigger, mayhap.” She smiled. “The sun shines light upon many things.”

“Oh no, seriously? Him?” The Ala Mhigan clucked her tongue when the older auri woman nodded. “She really does have terrible taste in men.”

“He suits her.”

“Terrible taste, yup.” She sighed, her blue eyes rolling. The Mol matriarch only laughed and shuffled back into her yurt. Lyse propped her hands on her hips. She looked at Cirina. “Anyway, since Tilly is ‘busy’, wanna go shopping at Reunion for some supplies? And some cream for her chafing when she gets back…”

“Ch… chafing?” Cirina wondered.

“Right, you don’t really know about miqo’te, huh?” Lyse scratched her cheek. “Let’s, umm, let’s start flying on our Yol to Reunion and I’ll tell you.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Oh probably not, especially if she’s with who I think she’s with. Talk about complications.”

* * *

“So… you’re walking a bit funny,” Lyse murmured in Tilly’s flicking ear when the two Scions huddled together by the campfire they had set up near the tunnel to Doma. Hien and Gosetsu were sleeping away close by in a tent.

“Shut up, Lyse.”

“Oh ho? Embarrassed? How unlike you. Then again, a certain khan’s farewell was certainly sweet. At least to you.” The blonde laughed when her friend shoved at her. “And you gave him your flower from your hair. A keepsake?”

Tilly blushed. “Told him that I would come back for it…” she mumbled.

“Nice. Any excuse to come back to him, huh? That’s so cute.”

“Shut. Up. Lyse!”

“Shhh, shhh! You’ll wake them!” Lyse smirked. “So how was it?”

Girl talk only a few fulms away from the guys? Sure, why the hells not. “Gods, Lyse, he was so big. A tonze of stamina, even for someone so… inexperienced. Though I definitely took care of that, eh.” Tilly shushed her when she giggled. “Did you know auri men have scales there?”

“No!”

“Yes and it was… wow!”

“Wooow…”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think auri girls have scales there too?”

“You goose, how am I supposed to know? I didn’t sleep with one too. Though Sadu is very lovely.”

“She’s kinda scary though. But yeah, she’s hot.” Lyse elbowed her, wagging her eyebrows. The two giggled together, whispering gossip and speculation to one another as the moon rose higher in the night sky.

Meanwhile in the tent, Hien laid on his back, incredibly put-out by what he was hearing. To think that the Warrior of Light and Doma’s greatest ally had passed him over for the Oronir’s most radiant brother. “I should have said something…” he muttered to himself. Next to him, Gosetsu snored on. He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled over to his side. The Doman prince dreamed of the lovely war dancer who had come to help liberate his country.

Outside, Tilly and Lyse curled up together. The hyur nodded off, leaving Tilly to continue the night watch. Thankfully nothing tripped the wards. In the morning they would be in Doma and The House of the Fierce.

War, after all, waited for no one.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all had fun with this one!! A happier open ending and a promise to come back! Longest yeah boi ever! Thank you so much for making it to the end. Love you all! 
> 
> Tap that kudos button and/or leave a comment if you like! Peace out, babes!


End file.
